1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory device and a semiconductor device equipped with the memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a semiconductor device having a plurality of circuits integrated over an insulating surface and various functions has been developed. Further, development of a semiconductor device capable of wireless data transmission/reception by providing an antenna has been advanced. Such semiconductor device is referred to as a wireless chip (also referred to as an ID tag, an IC tag, an IC chip, an RF (Radio Frequency) tag, a wireless tag, an electronic tag, or an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tag), and is already introduced to a part of the market.
Many of these semiconductor devices that have already been put into practical use include a circuit using a semiconductor substrate such as an Si substrate (also referred to as an IC (Integrated Circuit) chip) and an antenna, and the IC chip includes a memory circuit (also referred to as a memory), a control circuit and the like. In particular, by providing a memory circuit which can store much data, a high-value-added semiconductor device providing higher performance can be provided. In addition, there are demands that such semiconductor devices be manufactured at low cost, and in recent years, an organic TFT, an organic memory and the like using an organic compound for a control circuit, a memory circuit and the like have been actively developed (Reference 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-26277). Further, an optical integrated waveguide element in which a diffractive optical element is recorded in a light guide using photo-induced surface relief granting system is proposed (Reference 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-294544).